Madame Amanda Bradanska
Amanda "Mana" Bradanska is the older cousin of Deraj Ivan Bradanska the fox, (by one year), and a minor recurring antagonist in Jaredthefox92's continuity. She is a Wiccia who comes from Deraj's family bloodline of gypsies, psychics, and surprisingly Wicca from his mother's side of the family. While she does care much about her dear cousin Amanda is obsessed with keeping the Bradanska bloodline pure and therefore sees the Cavarian integration via Deraj's wife as an outright mockery of the Bradanska family. Amanda's primary goal is to kill Gicandice the cat and "purify" Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska of his growth powers via her use of her sorcery. Instead of relying on the human known black arts such as Voodoo, Shamanism, and other unspeakable black magics Amanda practices the ancient Hirobian Moebian art of Raj, or "mystical force". This is a grey magic that can only be controlled via the spiritual and mentally psychic abilities of the host and can be used for benevolent or malevolent purposes depending on it's wielder. Appearance "I don't wear pointy hats,nor do I fly on broom sticks and have black cat companions. In fact to be honest with you I despise felines."~Amanda speaking to her nephew Griefan. While Amanda is indeed a witch she is not ugly by any means. Her normal outwardly appearance appears that of a normal benign European fox. Her fur color appears to be that of Grief's, minus the red chest hair. Her eye color just the same. She is often known to wear the most arcane and perplexing of wardrobes and has a thing for dressing in a way that makes her stand out from the crowd. She prefers the colors of purple, light red, and dark blue. It should be noted that when she is in her full witch form her facial and body features say the same, yet her hair "flows" with evil power as if it were underwater constantly. Amanda's age appears to grown natural too as she appears 36. She is known however to wear a cape of flamboyant purple and light pink inlinging. Personality At first Amanda appears as a calm and cultured woman who is proud of her gypsies roots. However deep down inside she seems to harbor animosity for her brother's decision to mate with a woman with alien blood in her. Nevertheless Amanda is able to hide such contempt from her brother with her own inherited psychic powers, which are more mystical based than his. While she treats her nephew well enough she merely displays a facade of compassion for her niece and is waiting for the right moment to ensure Gicandice has a tragic accident. Powers Amanda being a witch secretly posses an array of mystical powers. She is known to posses the ability to teleport over distances that are in her sight range, (it is unknown if she uses magic to do this or has the psychic ability to teleport like Jared the fox.) She also has the ability to conjure up magical constructs and cast hexes and spells on subjects. Finally Amanda has the ability to shapeshift. Her primary superform is to turn into a Dracowitch, in this form she gains all the advantages of a dragon like might and the ability to fly long distances. However instead of flame breath she has magic breath which can have various effects on onjects and people around her, such as animating forest trees to turn into treants under her control for one example. Special Abilities Replace this text with some info about the character's abilities, if they have any. Special abilities are generally an ability that cannot be learned, like the ability to see well in the dark. They usually define useful abilities, but not necessarily anything that could be considered supernatural. If they have a lot, you can list them, but if you just do a list, make sure that the list items link to pages about the abilities! Statistics Skills Mana has became a very cultured woman by traveling all across Moebius, somewhat mirroring her younger brother Ivan. She has learned a variety of languages and dead languages, as well numerous spells and chants. She also has been known to ironically be quite fashionable and hip with the classy trends of several civilizations. Special Moves: Orb of Chance: This move is one that could either harm Amanda's victim or perhaps backfire and potentially benefit them. Amanda tosses the orb at her victim and if it hits her user rolls a six sided dice, (or uses an online dice roller). The number it lands on is the what the effect has on the victim.Here are the numbers and status effects: 1. Your character is shrunken to toy size. While this makes them physically weaker it also can benefit them by adding speed to the character. 2.Your character is frozen and gets an ice status effect. 3.Your character gets drowsy and falls into a deep sleep. 4.The spell backfires and your character regains health/stamina/and even mana. 5.Your character gets the jackpot, they grow giant sized (with the magic still allows them to retain all their clothing of course) giving them super strength and endurance for the duration. (Can be peppermint through the roleplay if it is a plot point.) 6.Your character is set on fire and suffers from burning. Beautiful Bolt Barrage: Amanda launches several mystical bolts made of magic contained and directed by her own genetically inherited psychic powers. She launches several bolts at random and then "guides" them as best she can unto a target, these bolts may also be "dumb" fired at her target and flung at them at random. (Note: This move is based off "doombolts" from the 40k universe. Amanda's are more shiny however and are not made by daemonic sorcery, but rather her Raj sorcery and is considered grey magic.) Weaknesses "What sorcery is this internet?"~ Amanda being confused how the world wide web works. While Amanda has many mystical and unexplainable powers she also has her fair share of weaknesses as well. One of the most prominent one is while she does posses limited psychic powers genetically from the Bradanska Bloodline she is only of moderate potential compared to her younger cousin Ivan. The use of various psychic powers can simply be overwhelming against her. Also Amanda is weak against machines and things created by technology. In fact her magic has limited effect against modern weaponry and devices. She has to find indirect ways to deal with these threats as non-living machines are immune to her spells. Finally Mana's magic doesn't seem to work very well when she literally, (and comically) runs out of Amanda. She can only cast so much before she has to wait to regain her stamina or she has to find a mystical potion to restore her Amanda. Relationships: (To be updated later.) Amanda the fox (Amanda Prime): Amanda (Bradanska) has a sort of apathetic relationship with her prime. Due to her prime being younger than this version, as well as abstaining from using her own genetically psychic abilities for witchcraft Amanda Bradanska considers her prime a non-threat and will merely tease and taunt her when they meet. Amanda's themes: Her meeting/ talking theme: Amanda's first encounter battle theme: Her final confrontation theme/ final dragon battle theme: Trivia: *Amanda was based somewhat off of the Ducktale's villains Magica De Spell. *Amanda gets her name from one of Jaredthefox92's actual cousins. *Amanda loves Hazelnut but gets rather annoyed when she is asked if she likes Spagetti *Unlike the steryotype Amanda's lair is actually pretty neat and tidy for a witch. It is believe she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and one thing that really she takes pride in is how neat and tidy her lair is. *Sometimes Amanda will resort to spinning around and or striking a pose when casting a spell. This stems from the fact that one of her favorite hobbies besides witchcraft, cooking, and reading is dancing. Category:Witch Category:Neutral turned Villain Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Characters with magic powers Category:Has Canon Trickster Mode Category:Trickster